Matey Origins (Xbox 360) (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Thomas O'Malley's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Rayman Origins" franchise. Cast *Matey as Rayman *Jamal the Funny Frog as Globox *The Aristocat Family (Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Berlioz, Marie, and Oliver) as The Teensies *Slipper as Betilla the Fairy *Various Puppies as Electoons *Grandpa Max as Photographer *Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Murfy *Grandpa Fletcher as The Bubble Dreamer *Amos Slade as The Magician *The Bear as Big Mama *Lotso the Bear as Boss Bird *Emperor Zurg as Eater of the Seas *Stinky Pete as Rock Golem *Cruella De Vil as Carnivora *Steele (Balto) as Big Bird *Sykes (Oliver and Company) as El Stomacho *Big Black Pete as Creveton *Sonia (Sonic Underground) as Voodoo Mama *and more Gallery Matey as Rayman.jpg|Matey as Rayman Jamal The Funny Frog as Globox.gif|Jamal the Funny Frog as Globox Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Murfy.jpg|Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Murfy The Aristocat Family as The Teensies.png|Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Oliver, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie as The Teensies Uncle Max as Photographer.png|Grandpa Max as Photographer Grandpa Fletcher as The Bubble Dreamer.jpg|Grandpa Fletcher as The Bubble Dreamer Amos Slade as The Magician.png|Amos Slade as The Magician Bear as Big Mama.png|Bear as Big Mama Game and Movie Used: *Rayman Origins (The_YTOS's Version) Footage Disney Footage *Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets (2015) *The Aristocats (1970) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *Phineas and Ferb *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians (TV Series) (1997) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2002) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Mickey, Donald, and Goofy Cartoons *Mickey, Donald, and Goofy Movies Oh Yeah! Cartoons Footage *Jamal the Funny Frog (1998) Universal Studios Footage *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) Cartoon Network Footage *Ben 10 (2005) MGM Footage *Balto (1995) *Balto 2 *Balto 3 Sonic Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Voice Cast *Matey as Rayman - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Jamal the Funny Frog as Globox - Microsoft Sam (Diego Loquendo V1) *Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Berlioz, Marie, and Oliver as The Teensies - Radar Overseer Hank (+5), Lernout and Hasupie Michelle (+10), Microsoft Mike (+10), Microsoft Sam (+10), Microsoft Mary (+10), and Microsoft Mike (+10) (+4.000) (Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000), Carmen Loquendo V1 (+5), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) (+4.000), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) (+4.000), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), and Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10)) *Slipper as Betilla the Fairy - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V2) *Various Puppies as The Electoons - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as The Photographer - Radar Overseer Reverend Harvey Zilth (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Murfy - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+4.000) *Grandpa Max as Photographer - Radar Overseer Guy (Carlos Loquendo V1) *Amos Slade as Ales Mansay the Evil Magician - Microsoft Mike (-10) (Roberto Loquendo V1) *Bear (Balto) as Big Mama - Radar Overseer Guy (-10) (Roberto Loquendo V1) (-10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 (Carlos Loquendo V1) *and more Scenes (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit3.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabrswg1.wav tpmsaber2.zip *L_SABER.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *sthswng3.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *5 clash 2.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash.wav *fx5.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *clash 01.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash CK.wav *3 clash 1.wav *2 clash 2.wav *3 clash good.wav *4 clash good.wav *4 clash 2.wav *Spin 6.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 5.wav *Hum 4.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *Hum 2.wav *Saberftn.wav *sthswng1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 *saberonquick.mp3 *01- sabre laser 1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 *01- sabre laser 2_mp3.wav *saberoffquick.mp3 http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_04.wav *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_02.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 FXHome-Saber.zip *FXHome-Saber-058.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-028.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-001.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-003.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 Gallery (Trains) No00000006.jpg|Dinmore Manor and Odney Manor No8132216017_02e5fcb885_b.jpg|6412 It'sCofTDoniford-jn.jpg|City of Truro KIT-BUILT-EM-GAUGE-GW-GWR-2-8-0-CLASS-_1.jpg|4202 No. 92203 Black Prince.jpg|Black Prince pinesgcr_2842.jpg|Evening Star No5643arrow.jpg|5643 GWR_2-6-0_9351,_Bishops_Lydeard,_WSR_15.2.2009_P2150045_(9972151925).jpg|9351 grosmont_011te.jpg|76079 GWR_2-8-0_3850,_WSR_Washford,_WSR_23.4.2011_P4230012_(9972217306).jpg|3850 No8679039378_d8ee9ecd3a_b.jpg|4561 featured-image_braunton01.jpg|Braunton Trivia *Matey will construct and a carry light blue lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Jamal will construct and a carry light green lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Oliver, Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Marie, Toulouse, and Berlioz will be carrying different colored lightsabers, that will have the L_SABER.wav, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, ltsaberon01.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhum5.wav, sabrhum.wav, fx5.wav, sabroff1.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, saberoff.mp3, 01- sabre laser 2_mp3.wav, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Grandpa Fletcher will use an umbrella and two guns throughout the entire movie. *The bosses will be carrying lots of lightsabers, that will carry the L_SABER.wav, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, lightsaber_04.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, lightsaber_02.mp3, 01- sabre laser 1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, saberonquick.mp3, saberon.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav sabrhum.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhum5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, Saberftn.wav, fx5.wav, sabroff1.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, 01- sabre laser 2_mp3.wav, saberoffquick.mp3, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by The_YTOS. *Grandpa Fletcher will use an umbrella and two guns throughout the entire movie.. *This will take place on The West Somerset Railway from Minehead, Dunster, Blue Anchor, Washford, Watchet, Doniford Halt, Williton, Stogumber, Crowcombe Heathfield, Bishops Lydeard, and Norton Fitzwarren, and the main line. *The engines of the West Somerset Railway are Dinmore Manor No. 7820, Odney Manor No. 7828, No. 6412, City of Truro No. 3717, No. 4202, Black Prince No. 92203, Evening Star No. 92220, No. 5643, No. 9351, No. 76079, No. 3850, No. 4561, and Braunton No. 34046. Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs